Uma Flechada no coração RLxNT Short
by Aninhaaw
Summary: Muita gente fica se perguntando o que aconteceu depois do episodio da enfermaria, na noite em que Dumbledore morreu. LupinxTonks... Short


"Remus! Rápido! Hogwarts está sendo atacada!"

Lupin se assustou com a notícia, mas se assustou ainda mais com a figura que a trazia. Tonks abriu a porta do quarto com uma batida nada delicada, fazia meses que não se falavam direito, apenas o necessário para a Ordem, e o cabelo ainda marrom da bruxa não o deixava mentir.

"Como assim atacada?"

"Ah... Comensais da Morte, essas coisas, você sabe né?" Lupin a encarou, como ela conseguia ser tão debochada em uma situação tão seria como essa, ele não sabia. "Foi só uma brincadeira, desculpa, mas anda logo, é sério, já está todo mundo lá em baixo!"

E com essas palavras deixou o quarto.

Lupin vestiu a capa por cima da roupa que estava, apanhou sua varinha e desceu o mais rápido possível. A cozinha do Largo Grimmauld estava mais cheia que de costume, parecia que todos os membros da Ordem estavam ali, apenas esperando por ele. Shacklebolt começou, então, a falar.

"Não temos muito tempo, Hogwarts foi invadida por Comensais da Morte. Como eles entraram lá eu não sei, mas o nosso trabalho vai ser cuidar da escola e de todos que estiverem lá." Só então que Lupin reparou que faltava alguém naquela sala, e depois das palavras de Shacklebolt, não teve dúvidas de onde Snape estaria. "Dumbledore não está no Castelo, ele saiu com Harry, ou seja, estamos sozinhos nessa."

Nada que Shacklebolt falou deixou os integrantes da Ordem mais preocupados do que essa última frase. Como assim Dumbledore não estaria lá? De fato era alguma coisa muito séria. Eles se apressaram, teriam que aparatar para Hogsmead e ir correndo para o Hogwarts, esperavam não ser tarde de mais.

Quando cruzaram a porta do castelo viram raios voando de um lado para outro, alunos correndo desesperadamente, alguns sendo atingidos. Lupin olhou para o lado e viu Tonks, algo apertou em seu coração, e pela primeira vez na noite, ele sentiu medo. Medo de perdê-la.

Todos saíram correndo, cada um para um lado do castelo. Lupin correu para a torre da Grifinória, sabia onde era, havia estudado lá, queria saber se Rony e Hermione estavam bem, e se sabiam onde Harry estava com o diretor. Não foi necessário correr tanto, encontrou os dois, cada um com a sua varinha, ambos duelando.

"Lupin! Graças a Merlin!" Hermione gritou ao avistar o ex-professor.

"Hermione cadê o Harry e o Dumbledore?"

"Eu não sei, ele saiu sem avisar aonde ia, saíram há muito tempo, estou com medo de que tenha acontecido alguma coisa com eles."

"Tenha medo de acontecer alguma coisa com você, isso sim, ou ainda não reparou o que está acontecendo aqui?" Rony se apressou para responder.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não podemos ficar aqui conversando, encontro vocês dois depois. Cuidado!"

Dizendo isso saiu correndo, mas algo, pela janela chamou sua atenção. Era algo no céu, brilhante. Quando se aproximou pôde ver o que era: um crânio verde chamejante com uma língua de cobra. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, os Comensais deixavam a Marca Negra quando invadiam um prédio, quando matavam. A Marca estava em cima da Torre de Astronomia, sem pensar duas vezes Lupin correu para lá.

Muitas pessoas já se encontravam próximas a Torre, entre Comensais, estudantes e membros da Ordem. Ele viu Tonks lutando com um Comensal com o dobro de seu tamanho, mas não pôde ajudar, outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Viu o garoto Malfoy subir para a Torre, seguido de vários Comensais. Neville passou correndo pelo seu lado e seguiu atrás de Draco, mas ao tentar passar pelas escadas, foi arremessado no ar. A passagem estava bloqueada. Ninguém conseguira passar, até que apareceu uma figura que, estranhamente, os animava, afinal, não deixavam de precisar de reforços, estavam perdendo. Snape passou correndo por todos e subiu as escadas. Lupin o seguiu, mas teve o mesmo fim que Neville, também fora arremessado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Voavam feitiços por todo lado, alguns tiravam um fino dele. Havia um comensal morto e várias pessoas feridas, entre elas Neville e Gui, ambos inconscientes. Estavam perdidos.

O Comensal que lutava com Tonks disparava feitiços para todos os lados, loucamente, até que um deles atingiu o teto. Tudo estremeceu, iria desabar. Todos estavam desesperados, corriam para todos os lados para não serem atingidos pelo teto que acabara de cair. Aparentemente, todos estavam bem.

Snape passou seguido por Malfoy, e murmurou algo parecido com "Acabou", todos os Comensais pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para seguir os dois. Estavam indo embora. Não parecia ter sido real, ninguém entendeu o que acontecera.

Com os Comensais fora da batalha, não restava muito a fazer, a não ser levar os feridos para a enfermaria. Parecia que estavam todos lá, todos bem, exceto por Gui. O Weasley fora atacado, não por um Comensal, mas por Grayback, e apesar de não ser lua cheia, isso não era nada bom. Madame Pomfrey tinha dificuldades para curar as feridas.

Foi quando entrou na sala alguém que Lupin não tinha visto a noite inteira, Harry. O garoto explicou tudo o que havia acontecido. Snape, Draco, a morte de Dumbledore, deixando todos chocados. O silencio tomou conta de todos, simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. Mas não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, as portas da enfermaria se abriram e entraram o Sr e a Sra Weasley e Fleur.

"Gui..." exclamou a Sra Weasley "eu não acredito"

"Eu sinto muito, Molly" disse a professora McGonagall.

Todos se afastaram da cama para que os dois pudessem se aproximar.

"Mas hoje não é lua cheia, tudo bem que não torna a situação boa, mas ajuda, não é?" perguntou o Sr Weasley com um pouquinho de esperança.

"Ajuda" respondeu Lupin "mas é provável que ele apresente alguns sinais na lua cheia, mesmo não se transformando."

Mas aparentemente, esse não era o pior problema para Sra. Weasley.

"Ele era tão bonito... agora com todas essas cicatrizes..."

Foi quando Fleur falou pela primeira vez na noite, disse que não se importava com isso, que iria se casar com ele do mesmo jeito, que não se importava. E Lupin sentiu um olhar em cima dele, e sabia de quem era.

"Está vendo, ela não se importa"

"Mas é completamente diferente, ele não vai se transformar todo mês, Tonks!"

"Mas eu também não me importo, já cansei de te dizer isso!"

"Não é hora para isso..." disse, sentindo-se incomodado com todos aqueles olhares em cima dele.

"Então vamos conversar lá fora" e ele viu que não teria alternativa a não ser acompanha - lá.

Ela ia à frente, ele apenas a seguia. Passavam pelo castelo destruído, janelas quebradas, buracos na parede, vidro no chão. Até que saíram da escola, iria começar tudo de novo. Sempre a mesma discussão, os mesmos argumentos dos dois lados, parecia tudo ensaiado, mas dessa vez parecia ser diferente. Caminharam até a Floresta Proibida, ficaram em silêncio na orla, sem, de fato, entrar.

"Você sabe que eu não ligo, Remo"

"Eu sei, mas será que você não entende?"

"Eu entendo sim" e sua voz começou a sair alterada, ela começou a berrar, como se aquilo estivesse preso na sua garganta há meses "EU ENTENDO O QUANTO VOCÊ É CABEÇA-DURA..."

"Tonks, por favor..."

"Não, 'por favor' peço eu. Olha o estado que você me deixou, olha o meu cabelo, eu não posso nem me transformar mais... e a culpa é sua!"

Lupin estava prestes a responder, mas algo chamou sua atenção. A gritaria de Tonks, definitivamente, não tinha sido boa. Então ela também ouviu. Eram cascos batendo no chão. Muitos deles, cada vez mais próximos. Os dois sabiam o que viria a seguir, e estavam certos.

Eles saíram de trás das árvores e ficaram na frente dos dois. Eram muitos, só um já seria um problema, agora um bando inteiro... Ninguém podia vencer um bando de centauros.

"O que vocês querem na nossa floresta?" perguntou o que parecia ser o líder.

"Nós não queremos nada, na verdade já estávamos de saída, não é Tonks?"

"Na sua floresta? Ela é de vocês?"

"Ora, não se atreva!" respondeu o centauro furioso!

"Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum, vamos acabar com os dois agora mesmo!"

Dizendo isso, puxou um arco de trás das costas, parecia escolher em qual dos dois iria atirar primeiro. Eles estavam ali, parados. Não havia como fugir, e usar as varinhas seria a maior burrice.

"Eu... eu não disse por mal..." desculpou-se Tonks.

"Eu não quero saber, já estou cansado de tantos humanos na minha floresta, alguém vai ter que pagar..."  
"Então deixe-a ir, você pode ficar comigo, mas deixe ela ir embora... por favor" Lupin estava quase implorando.

"Calado, os dois vão ficar!"

E apontou o arco para Tonks. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz surgiu do meio dos centauros:

"NAAAAAAO!!!!"

Era tarde de mais, a flecha já havia sido disparada, e acertara bem no peito esquerdo... de Lupin. Ele foi para frente de Tonks, recebera a flecha em seu lugar, e agora estava caído no chão, os olhos fechados, sem se mover. A bruxa estava em lágrimas, não podia estar acontecendo. "por que você fez isso, seu bobo?" ela pensava, enquanto o centauro berrava:

"O que foi Firenze?"

"Deixe-os ir, eles não tem nada a ver com isso, são homens de Dumbledore"

"Então terei uma conversa com ele..." respondeu o centauro, mas Tonks o interrompeu.

"Dumbledore ...Dumbledore está morto"

Isso pareceu mexer com os centauros, eles não disseram nada, apenas foram embora, deixando para trás um Lupin caído e uma Tonks desesperada.

Tonks pulava e comemorava, abraçava Madame Pomfrey, enquanto a perguntava pela vigésima vez que horas Lupin iria acordar.

"Eu não sei, pode ser a qualquer momento, mas vou ter que pedir que você não esteja do lado dele quando isso acontecer."

"O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA???"

"Ele precisa descansar, precisa de paz, e você é totalmente o oposto disso."

"Eu preciso entrar, você não entende! Se me deixar entrar eu ate penso em perdoar esse seu desaforo!"

Vendo que aquilo poderia levar horas, deixou que a moça entrasse na enfermaria, mas sob um aviso:  
"Vá com calma, não esqueça que a flecha quase atingiu o coração."  
"Ta bom, ta bom. Vou ser cuidadosa, prometo."

Tonks esperou o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, até que ouviu Lupin se mexendo na cama, voou para perto dele. Ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar, parecia que era a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Quando viu a bruxa na sua frente, murmurou um pequeno 'oi'.

"O que você tinha na cabeça?" ela perguntou enquanto segurava sua mão " a flecha quase atingiu o seu coração!"

Lupin colocou a mão da moça no seu peito esquerdo, onde a flecha havia o atingido.

"E quem disse que não acertou?"

Tonks o beijou, seus cabelos voltando rapidamente à habitual cor rosa - chiclete.

FIM


End file.
